ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ONE-H (season one)
The first season of the black comedy series ONE-H first aired on February 10th 2018 and ended on June 23rd of the same year. The season was designed to be an open and closed story, only one or two questions were left unanswered, this is because the creators weren't sure if they'd get a second season or not. The main plot point of the season is the main character trying to find out who she is and where she came from while trying to escape the world she's in, named Xiixe, and the main villains known as Faucheuse and X'atakümlax (AKA the Bogeyman). Cast and Characters Main *Chloë Grace Moretz as "Jane Doe": The main character of the series who is very odd, as she mostly acts like the things she's seeing are completely normal. She doesn't remember her own name and thus is referred to as "Jane Doe" which is a placeholder name for a female character. The main plot point of season one is Jane's amnesia of who she is and where she came from, with the final episode giving an extremely cryptic answer to the question. *Iwan Rheon as Albert: The most recurring human character in the series. Though it is up for debate whether or not Albert is actually a human, as he is able to disappear when people aren't looking at him and knows things that no one else seems to know. He is known for his broken English, which causes him to speak very strangely in many ways, including putting the beginning of his sentence at the end, repeating himself and stopping mid-sentence. *Hugh Laurie as Faucheuse: The horse skull-faced leader of the Bogeyman's army, everyone in Xiixe has only one of three opinions on him: he's evil, he's terrifying, or he's the new God. Many things are still unknown about him, including if he is just a human in a mask, where he came from and how he became the way he is. He is also the leader of an army named Bags, who are humans with bags on their heads that have lost the will to live. *Tony Todd as X'atakümlax/The Bogeyman: The main villain of the series and the most powerful person in Xiixe, the Boogeyman is described as being an enemy to beauty, a hater of all that is good and a destroyer of the holy. He has many names and many origins, which include being the thing darkness went to after God created light, the Devil himself and the creator of original sin and all that is bad in the world. Recurring *Colin Donnell as Ted: A farmer that owns a river made of a strange red liquid. *Peter Capaldi as Akoni: A man whose eyes were taken many years ago who claims he can see the future. *Kailyn Stratton as Annabel: A little girl and a follower of Akoni. *David Ramsey as Benjie: A human who has lost the will to live. A Bag. Episodes Category:Seasons